The Virus
by Kat'sTheName
Summary: The virus came to America from Germany three years ago Prim was only 6 at the time. My mother and father instantly fell ill. I was one of the first vaccinated, along with my sister, so the staff and I tended to my parents but there was nothing we could do. I should introduce myself I'm Katniss Everdeen, the dead President's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hunger Games

"No, you have to go take your sister and the others," My father, the president, had said. "Be their leader; keep them away from the virus." He ended in a coughing fit.

"Father, lay down, I'll get them out later after you and momma…. After you're-"

"After we're gone," he says matter-of-factly. I help him lie down in his bed and pull his covers up to his neck.

"Is Daddy going to be OK, Katniss?" My sister Prim asks.

"I don't know, honey, but we'll try to keep him and Momma OK. OK?

"OK," she says as I brush the few blonde strands of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Momma, Are you ok?!" I shout into her open door after I hear the loud Thump!

My mother died that day and my father the next and he would have wanted me to take Prim and the others and leave. But could I leave the only place I've known for 17 years? Could I leave my home? I decided then, three years later, sitting in my room that I would but not for myself. I'd do it to get Prim and these other kids away from the virus.

The virus came to America from Germany three years ago Prim was only 6 at the time. My mother and father instantly fell ill. I took care of them along with some of the White House staff but they've died already leaving just me and my sister who were given the vaccination to make us immune along with 45,000 other lucky children. Our parents lasted longer though; the doctors had medication for the really rich or famous people. When my father referred to "others" he meant the children here in WashingtonD.C. not many survived here, they didn't get the vaccination quick enough.

"Katniss!" Prim shouts.

"What, Prim?" I shout back.

"Somebody's here to see you," I can hear the grin in her voice. I wonder who it could be. I walk downstairs slowly peeking at the door as I go. Peeta Mellark, my best friend, is standing at the door looking disheveled as always.

"Peeta." I say taking my sisters place at the door.

"Whoa there tone down the enthusiasm your one and only friend is coming to visit you. It's not like I just walked through the virus infested town square to get here." Peeta says. He was supposedly born immune to the virus so he didn't have to get the vaccination that involved a bunch of needles.

I shut the door and open it again he looked confused.

"Peeta, this is such a pleasant surprise!" I squeal in mock happiness. "Better?" I ask.

"A little bit," he hugs Prim and I and then makes himself at home on the couch. Today is the anniversary of his grandparents' death. They died in a car wreck which isn't very common for deaths around here. My grandpa and grandma died before I was born I never knew them on my mom and my dad's side.

"Katniss, when are we having that party?" he asks using our code. He's about the only person who was forewarned of the plan.

"Any day now," especially since the caretakers are coming around and taking children below 10 away from their older siblings. "They are not taking Prim." I refuse.

"I think we should get Darius to help." He replied quietly.

"The officer? NO! He'll kill us!" I shout.

Officers kept the kids off the streets except they wouldn't take them home to their warm and safe beds. They took the kids to the labs to be tested you would be tazed and put in a sedated state and then added to their collection of dolls. That's what we call them anyways because once they put you in the sedated state at the lab you usually don't come out. It's basically murder and who would do that to a child? If my father was still alive he would put a stop to this. My mother was a doctor she called the virus a spore that the German chemical plants released and the people who were infected came to America hoping for treatment but they ended up dying too.

He opens his mouth but is cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello," I pick it up not recognizing the number.

"Miss. Everdeen please make your sister presentable the caretaker will be over in two hours." An electronic voice replies. The phone clatters to the floor as it falls out of my sweaty hand. This is what I've been dreading for years. They aren't taking her though we are getting out.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction with chapters. I have a busy schedule so the updates might be at random. Please review and tell me how it is!

Thanks

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games franchise.

**Author's Note: I would like to give a shout out to my only reviewer InLuvWithMusic go read my only and favorite reviewers story "As Long As You Love Me" right now. It is **

**A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I will stop talking now and let you read. \(^o^)/**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks. I don't answer him. He grabs my shoulders, "Katniss Lilly Everdeen, What's wrong!" he shouts shaking me.

"They are coming for her, for Prim. We have to get out now." I say snapping back into reality. I run upstairs and pull up the boards mother and father had loosened just for this purpose. I pulled three small normal looking bags out of the hollow underneath, one blue bag for Peeta that we added a while back, a green one for me, and a pink one for Prim. If you pressed a button on the inside they would turn bigger showing their true purpose. I grab my keys and the few mementos I have. The hand-held holograph projector with all Prim's pictures on it, my small scrap-book that turned bigger and played my mother's favorite song, and our family portrait. I grab another large book bag from my closet and fill it with food and water. I give my sister and my friend their bags and we walk into the garage I open the back of my grey Chevy Equinox and we throw the bags in. I jump in the driver's seat my hands shaking. I try to start the car but it takes me a couple tries because my hand is shaking so hard. I open the garage door and drive down to the gate.

"Hey, Alma," I act cheerful to the 19-year-old guard. AlmaCoin was a gruff short-haired female guard who was not the kindest, I never liked her.

"Where you guys off to?" she asks just trying to do her job at protecting America's Sweethearts.

"Prim wanted to go to Allie's and I've been meaning to speak with Carson at the hotel about my car. She's amazing with cars." This is partly truthful because I will warn them. But Carson is 12 she hasn't even thought about driving yet let alone messed with a car.

"OK then I'll open the gates." She looks doubtful but hurriedly walks over to the control area and presses a few buttons that open the gate. I drive away past all the unoccupied fancy houses and the store that we may need to stop at before we leave for good. I use the phone built into the car to call Annie the owner of the hotel.

"Ring…. Ring….," it seems like she'll never pick up.

"Hello?" I hear on the other line. I called the hotel where all my friends live.

"Hey tell everyone to bring their bags we are having a party," I say or code phrase nervously hoping she remembers.

I hear her gasp and then yell the phrase and the start of keys being distributed to the cars I provided.

"We will meet you outside the hotel; we need to get some party stuff at the store first." I say pulling out my father's old credit cards.

"OK see you in a bit," the 16-year-old replies. The line goes dead and the start tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Calm down, Katniss," Prim puts her hand on my shoulder. I take comfort in this little gesture. My mind won't quit working it's making a checklist. The cars are solar they won't need gas but we can't drive at night if the moon isn't out we'll need to get more food and clothes. I almost miss the hotel driveway during my mental checking. I make the turn to find seven large SUVs like mine but in different colors full probably overfull so I let three of Prim's best friends climb into the vehicle with us all the drivers get out to speak with Peeta and I. Beetee he has glasses and a no-nonsense attitude, but he is very good with technical things. Annie is the sweet but strong-willed girl who loves everyone and gets what she wants. Johanna is the "Iron Maiden" we all say but once you get to know her she's great. Madge is the preppy girl who always has to be dressed perfectly but has a kind heart. Finnick he's very flirty, but we all know his heart belongs to Annie. Gale is well he is very sullen and hostile he only responds to his siblings, me, and Madge. Wiress, Beetee's sister who acts a lot like him, they both graduated top of their classes. It's a good thing that they could all legally drive.

"I have my father's old credit cards with me we need to get clothes and food for everyone in our cars OK?" I clarify.

"What kind of clothes do we have to get?" said Madge, who is in a dress and heels asks.

"Clothes we can be comfortable in we'll be on the run a lot. Maybe some formal clothes just incase we run into a problem where we need to dress up, swimsuits just for fun, but be fast and be efficient." I say. She smiles a little but the thought of wearing regular clothes is tugging on her brain and it's also tugging the corners of her lips down.

We all get into our cars I lead the line to the store we all park in the front locking the cars as the drivers get out we each have a list of sizes and favorite foods. Everyone stays in our car with the exception of Peeta he insisted on helping me.

"Let's go everyone." I say walking into the store. I give everyone a card, yet I still have four. I rip my list in half and give Peeta the food part. He walks the opposite direction of me turning his head a little and watching me the whole time. I walk back and get mine and Peeta's clothes. As I was walking to the little girls section I run right into a man he had white hair and was wearing a long brown coat. He reeked of roses and a copper smell that I couldn't quite identify. He picked up the picture and looked at me with like I was a murderer.

"Have you seen this girl!?" he yells shoving the picture in my face.

"No sir I'm sorry I haven't I'm sorry," except that was a lie she was the four-year-old outside waiting in one of the cars. I feel nervous about this but I see that he is running up to more people and asking them. I'll just hurry and get out of here before him. I them continue to the girls clothes. I'm the lucky one I have all girls and all the same size. I grab everything they would need in threes. I am getting ready to go find Peeta when I see a bracelet just one but Prim will love it I'll slip it to her later when the other girls aren't watching. I grab it and throw it in the cart. I basically run into Peeta he laughs a little at my frantic state then he gets back in the game and helps me turn my cart around.

"Did you see that man with the crazy white hair?" he asks.

"Yes I did," I say as we continue to walk towards the checkout and I see three people in our large group are checking out now and two people are leaving I'm guessing the other two people are already outside and that we are the last one's to check out. I walk up to the lady I have no intentions of talking and neither does she. When she's done checking us out Peeta and I grab all the bags and rush out the door. I see Madge unloading her bags her heel breaks as she gets the last bag in. I walk to the back and open the back of my car. I basically throw the clothes in while Peeta sets the food in neatly. I have the bracelet in my pocket and I'm just closing the back when I see the flashy car of a caretaker. I jump in my seat and start the car I gesture to the other drivers then to the bright, yellow car. Their eyes widen in surprise but I pull out quickly and am on the road in seconds.

"Sorry guys I didn't want the caretaker to see us." I apologize. I hear giggling in the back no doubt Prim being her jokester self. I step on the gas when we reach the state line. Peeta has the map it's almost nighttime it doesn't look like there will be a moon tonight. We have about an hour before sun set and about 45 minutes till the next hotel.

Ever since the epidemic came we were lucky to have a moon out it was either out, covered with clouds, or the only thing that was out were the stars and if it was out it was as bright as the sun, it seems to glow a very bright white now, it was a strange occurrence but we adapted.

"Turn right up ahead, Katniss," Peeta tells me. I take the next right and I pull into a parking spot right in front of the hotel. The name had something to do with stars I was too tired to pay attention. Seven cars pulled in beside me while I pulled the credit card out. I leave the stuff in the car I'll have the guys come out with a few of those luggage thingies. I just wanted to sleep. I paid for a lot of rooms. Peeta, Prim and I will be staying in one room. I tried to keep it to the families but had to add some siblingless orphans in with the people who would have rooms all to themselves. While I checked us in Peeta and Beetee, Finnick and Gale got the entire load of luggage. We took bathroom breaks while the hotel employee got keys for the president's daughter. I was supposedly on vacation with the class I helped teach. People always believed me no matter how bad the lie was. I grabbed Prim's hand and pulled her outside into the cool air. It wasn't just cool it was bitterly cold. I shivered in my tank top and shorts.

"Hey come over here!" I hear Peeta shout at us. We walk over towards the back of the large hotel. Five Stars that's what it was called. He was looking through a large window that stretched clear across the wall. An indoor pool finally I get to swim again. The last time I swam was at the pond in the woods behind my grandparent's house, with my parents. Oh how I missed them. I hand Prim her bracelet and put my finger to my lips. She grins and slips it on her wrist. Peeta shoves us into the hotel. It's a good thing I told everyone to buy swimsuits at the very last-minute. I walk in to find the manager passing out keys. I shove the three we were given into my pocket I'll give them theirs when we get into the room. Peeta shoves our luggage thing a little restlessly. He looks disheveled as always. His blonde curly hair was going every which way. He had a stain on his shirt probably from the orange juice we had on the go. He always looked messy except for his face which is always cleanly shaven. I glance at him to find him staring at me. I open the door and run to the extra room with Prim.

"Called it!" we shout.

"OK I get a room all to myself than don't I?" he smiles it wasn't really a question.

"Let's swim!" I smile.

* * *

Author's Note: That's chapter 2. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I don't have a Beta and spell-check doesn't catch everything. I was really pleased with the views I got on the story, I can't say I wasn't happy with the amount of reviews which is (1) but I wasn't ecstatic either you authors know what I mean. You might not see an update from me for a while the only reason I have had time to do this is because I had a four-day weekend from school. **I might put a chapter up tomorrow if I get the time but only if I get the time.** So I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games !

Authors Note: OH MY GOSH! 3 whole reviews I feel so special! And there is no sarcasm in this whatsoever…. Thank you, you awesome people I was so happy with your reviews I almost cried. Happy tears, happy tears… It might be a week before I get another chapter up, because I'm going back to school and I have basketball. As I write more to this story I am watching crime shows. I have no life, Just Kidding all of my friends either have plans or have the flu so I am writing for you guys. I hope you like this chapter. (-o-)/ its singing. I have included one of my addictions in here *insert ashamed face here* brown pop. I'm addicted, speaking of which *opens pop can and takes a sip* I'm sorry you have to see this… :( :) Here lies the 3rd chapter to The Virus!

* * *

We all take showers, washing away the sweat of the day. Riding in cars may look easy, it is but when it's hot during the day and freezing during the night. We were sweating before we even crossed the state line. We somehow got into the pool after hours of debating and arguing with the guards, maybe because I showed them my life guards' license. I don't know why they wouldn't let us in or why there were guards at a pool, but I'm not asking. I speak to Madge as we walk into the pool area.

"You look nice," she says complimenting me on my navy blue one piece that has an open piece in the back making me shiver when a breeze blows through.

"You look lovely too." I reply she was wearing a striped bikini. When we parted ways I learned that Madge prefers the hot tub while I let the ice cold water envelope me. Prim is the only kid that knows how to swim. I remember teaching her when she was really little in the pond behind my grandparents' house that we inherited when they died. I remember her tiny grin, and my father's deep laugh, and my mother's warm smile. Oh, how I missed them. I want these kids to have the same experiences to remember this time and all that we do tonight. I look to Peeta and we have a silent conversation. I decide that we are going to teach all these kids how to swim, just to see the smiles on their faces.

"OK who wants to learn how to swim?" I ask. I get a few raised hands. Peeta and I help them swim on their stomachs then their backs. We finish teaching a few and then everyone wants to learn how to swim. We then let the children who we just taught go to help some more kids while Prim does somersaults in the deep end. One girl I forget her name, there are so many kids, is next in my line and she has a beautiful smile. Jeana that was her name Annie's little sister. She was too afraid to swim on her back always letting the nerves get the best of her. She would always end up lying on my arms instead of floating.

"Think about the happiest thought you have ever had and then close your eyes take deep breathes and calm down. I'm not going to let you drown." I say.

"OK." She replies closing her eyes taking two calming breathes and then laying back onto my arms. She was floating I moved away quietly and slowly.

"Now kick your legs and move your arms like I did and you'll be swimming." I say as she begins to kick her legs everyone starts clapping. She gets to the deep end and somebody jumps in splashing and scaring her. She startles, going under the cold water. I act instantly diving under the water and kicking off the side of the pool with my strong legs. I was by her side before she could touch the bottom I pull her up and put her arms around my shoulders. I swim back to the shallow part of the pool.

"You might not want to go out that far when you're just starting like this." I say quietly trying not to scare her more than she already is.

"But I was swimming right? I was swimming!" she says happily showing off that huge smile.

"Yes, you were swimming." I reply chuckling. I see that she was the last kid that wanted to learn how to swim. Now we had a pool full of kids and I was tired we had been here for hours. I just want a warm bed. Sleep and I have a complicated relationship. We love each other but sleep likes to go away sometimes, especially with my stalker, nightmare. Its not very often when I get a whole night with sleep.

"Let's come back tomorrow when we're rested!" I shout getting out of the pool. Everyone follows suit. I wrap a towel around my body; I grab another one to dry my hair off. Then I help about ten little girls do the same thing. I walk upstairs to find a note on my door.

Dear Katniss,

Please come and see me in room 348 I have some news concerning an orphanage in Ohio

From Beetee

I tell Peeta and Prim to go into the hotel room and that I'll be right back. It was surprising how hot it was in the hotel compared to how frigid it was outside. I was sweating by the time I reached his door. I knock and he opens the door when he sees it's me. He lets me into the room. I do feel like their leader a little bit.

"So what's up?" I ask

"Well I was doing some research," He pauses to pick up a paper. "Annie, Jeana, and Jared have a 19 year old aunt in Ohio. She owns an orphanage. I figured we can make our group smaller." He says shoving his wire rimmed glasses up and awaiting my answer.

I sit on the bed that was probably Cole's, his and Wiress's little brother. I really like having Annie, having her was like having another leader to help the leader, a beta I guess. My thoughts are so conflicted because my selfish self wants her to stay, but the leader in me tells me it'd be better to let her and the orphans go.

"I'll get back to you on this," I say.

"You got it, Captain." He salutes opening the door for me. I walk down the hallway so fixated on the thought of getting rid of Annie and her family I almost run into my open door. Prim was waiting on me; Sitting just inside the door like she used to do when I went to school. She would wait for me at the door to the white house everyday. If Peeta was coming she would run outside to greet us but if it was just me she just sat there patiently waiting on me to get home. I never figured out how long she would sit there I just know that she did. I asked Mama once but she just smiled and shook her head saying "That girl loves you more than you know." I'm snapped back to reality when Prim speaks.

"So what did Beetee say? I'm hungry! Did he say something about food? I love food! No, really what did he say?" she blabbers.

"We will discuss what he had to say after we eat, and after you stop blabbering." I pick up the electronic pad that has the entire list of room service options on it. "So what do you want to eat you hungry girl?" I poke her tummy like I have since she was born.

"Cheese puffs! I haven't had those in forever!" she says. She hasn't had them in a long time after the virus was spread they encouraged kids to eat healthy. When our mother found out about this she forced us to follow the food pyramid everyday. She controlled our diets till she got sick and then it was my job to make sure Prim was healthy. I missed the junk food though. I also missed Mama so I tried to keep Prim eating healthy most of the time. I let her have some junk food in moderation.

"You can't just eat cheese puffs." I chuckle.

"Chicken and Mashed potatoes!" she squeals running around the room.

"We can go downstairs and eat that. Then we'll get your cheese puffs." I sigh but smile at her enthusiasm. "Peeta, are you coming with us?!" I shout through the open door.

"Nah I'll just order in," he grins and Prim runs over and kisses him on the cheek. Prim and I walk downstairs hand in hand. We eat and then grab her cheese puffs and me enough brown pop to last the night. I loved brown pop before my parents got sick. I would always get one with my mother when we were out. It tasted different now still good but somehow harder to drink. I fell asleep on the couch watching TV but when I woke up I was in my bed. How did I get here? I then fuzzily remember Peeta carrying me to mine and Prim's bed.

My dreams were filled with memories of pre-virus and post-virus happy and sad; mostly about my parents but some were with Peeta and his family too. I can remember a few of the jumble of memories like when my mother was sick and speaking with me.

"Honey, you're going to have to be a leader like your father." She rasps.

"I don't want to talk about this mom." I said fully knowing it might be one of my last conversations with her.

"Well we are so suck it up, buttercup," my mother had said. My mother the strong independent woman who was taken by something that made her feel weak. I hate the virus. Not to mention Peeta's parents and older brother. Zander was a sweet boy. Like an older brother to me. He always brought Peeta over and helped me when my parents were sick. At least he helped until he got sick. Then Peeta started staying over because his mother, father, and brother had a staff to take care of them. Peeta was really sad then always having nightmares and he always had bags under his eyes. He would wake me up with his screams in the night so I would go to the guest room to calm him by slipping under the covers and hugging him. That's what best friends do right. Zander died the same year as my parents the same month to be exact. All the funerals were around the same time that was a hard month for all of us. Prim sobbed, Zander always teased her and got on her nerves but she knew she'd miss that just like she'd miss our parents. I get up out of the bed and take a shower I put on shorts and a t-shirt but I was still really hot. Then I wake Prim and Peeta up they were both groaning saying this hour of the morning was for losers and that they just wanted their beauty rest. I'm an early riser. I get all my thinking done in the morning. I yell at Peeta who is taking a shower now that "I'm going to take a walk and I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Is something wrong?" he asks turning off the shower. He gets dressed and then walks out. To were I'm waiting in the little hallway. His curly blonde hair dripping with water.

"No, just need some time to think." I smile convincingly.

"President's daughter things?" he asks.

"Leader things." I get a laugh from this. I turn and then kiss Prim on the forehead and then walk out the door. I pace on the roof thinking about my situation with Annie and her family. I just want scream at everyone. Why does this have to be so hard? How did my dad do it? He used let us make our own decisions. It's like a bell went off in my head that's it I'll let her decide. I smile as I walk downstairs to find everyone waiting on me.

"You guys didn't have to wait; I could have said my own prayer." I say

"But the leader always says the prayer," Brandi the 4 year old added with her goofy grin that was missing teeth. I grin back at the little girl that the strange man was looking for.

So I sit and say the prayer at the head of the table. After the food is gone we start talking. We always were a talkative group. I pull Annie aside.

"Beetee has found your aunt she lives in Ohio and runs an orphanage. Would you and your small family plus the orphans want to stay with her?" I ask.

"I'm not sure I know Jeana and Jared would love to they talked about going to live with her all the time since Ma and Pa died. But I….." She trails off staring over at Finnick.

"I know how you feel. I've had conflicted thoughts about this all morning. And I was just trying to make it easier on everyone the orphans will have a home and we can leave a couple cars but if you want to stay that's fine. I'll give you some time to decide" I add.

We file upstairs with the few other guests that are here. I decide not to swim I'm getting a major migraine. I lie on mine and Prim's bed with my fingers over my closed eyes to ward off the light that is coming through the see through curtains. I hear someone's feet swish through the carpet on the floor at my door.

"Are you OK Katniss?" Peeta asks softly beside my bed.

"Other than feeling like my heads about to explode yeah I'm fine." It's one of the symptoms of the virus, just like having hot or cold flashes, but no I'm vaccinated I'll never get it. Peeta doesn't notice it's a symptom and gives me pain killers from the medic lady downstairs. I hear my door shut and I slowly drift into unconsciousness.

This goes on for a week while we are at the hotel. I wake up take a walk, eat, and then go upstairs to rest. Peeta sits with me everyday whether we talk or not he is really worried. Prim joins us sometimes but her incessant chatter, makes me want to hold the pillow over my head so Peeta kindly explained to her that if she comes in she needs to be quiet. I begin to feel better towards the end of the week but my memory of the whole time was fuzzy I only remember the breakfast, the bathroom, my bed, and Peeta.

I wake to Peeta sitting at the desk typing softly as if not to wake me up. I sit up in bed; he doesn't look as unkempt as usual. He actually looks nice; he is wearing a blue button down shirt and dark jeans. His curly hair is slicked back. This was probably all Prim's doing.

"Oh Hey, your up, Headache?" He says moving the laptop over to where I can see it.

I shake my head realizing that it doesn't hurt anymore, "Nope, What's this?" I ask.

"It's a list of all the people we have; we can mark names off as we go along." I look the two page list. Lovely. But the orphans take up a lot of that room.

Technically we are all orphans but we call the ones whose parents died before the virus orphans.

Just then Finnick came through the door, urgently "Caretaker's here, we need to go. Now." I knew this might happen so I had all of our stuff packed and in the car I advised everyone else to so this too. I ran around our hotel room looking to see if we left anything behind while Peeta packed up his laptop. I see our mementos and shove them in the bag that was sitting beside the table that they were on. I also shove in two cans of brown pop. What can I say, I'm addicted.

"Peeta, are you ready?!" I yell.

"Yes," he says breathlessly right behind me. "Do not leave my side!" he commands. I look at him like he is stupid; he knows that I hate being commanded. "Please." He pleads. I nod and he grabs my arm as we grab what little we left in our rooms and run downstairs, using the stairs so we don't have to wait on the elevator. When we reach the lobby I see Annie she is hysterically crying.

"Annie what's wrong?" I ask grabbing her arm trying to soothe her a little bit.

"I can't find Jeana anywhere!" she cries. I don't know how but I know exactly where she is.

"I'll find her." I say but Peeta grabs my wrist.

"Please don't go, Katniss," his voice and the look on his face is pleading me not to go.

"I have to, Go take care of Prim and the other kids if I'm not back in five minutes we are hiding and you can come back for us later. OK? And this is an order if I'm not back you are captain." I say tugging my wrist away softly and brushing my lips across his cheek. I run through the hallway on the right to see a guard at the door I need to get in. I devise a plan in my head to get in. I see the potted plant to my left with the rocks in the bottom. I grab two rocks and throw one towards the wall at the guard's right and another at the hallway to his left. He looks to the right and then the left and he walks towards the hallway. I run to the door to see what I forgot all about it has a password what was it. 2-8-9 that's not it, it was 4 numbers. I know there was a two and an eight in there somewhere 7-2-8-4 that's it! I enter the pool room and stand where I can see the whole room.

"Jeana we need to go now honey you can come with me." I say. I then hear a small whimper and watch as the girl rockets her self into my arms. We run towards the hotel doors. I walk slowly out them like a civilized person and she straightens her back like Madge does and we both giggle. When we reach the outside I run with her to the open car door I help her climb in by basically throwing her into the car and begin to turn towards my car when I smell something burning. I look down to see I've been tazed in the leg. I feel something hit my head and everything goes black. The last thing I saw was the eyes of my best friend staring into my eyes pleasing me to stay, to not go with whoever tazed me. Apparently that was to much to ask because after that all I saw was black.

* * *

Authors Note 2: I am a busy girl. I have school, basketball, and a social life but I will do my very best to get these chapters up. I made this one extra super long-ish. I thought I was going to have more time to work on it; but practices have been going over because we have some really big games coming up. Reviews motivate me! *hint hint* My laptop is about to die and my cat is sleeping on my charger I think I'll wake him up he is getting more sleep than me.

* * *

**P.S: I have a question. I am a total Everlark-shipper, so obviously this is an Everlark story. But would you like their love to develop quickly or slower? Please answer by leaving a review or PMing me. I can hold a conversation like anybody else so you can PM me if you like. Or if you guys have any ideas that you want me to incorporate I can work with that if I like the idea. I can take constructive criticism and regular criticism I like to think I take it pretty well, and I can dish it out so feel free to correct me. **

Authors Note 3: Hope you have enjoyed this installment of The Virus.  Stay tuned for next time. What happened to Katniss? Where is she going? Who will save her? Does she even need to be saved? Do you hate me for this? Are you reading this in a funny voice? Did you know that I am reading this in a funny questioning voice? Probably not :(

Some things about me:

1) I am 14 years old. (I'm a girl) *hair flip*

2) I have hair almost to my waist.

3) I play basketball, volleyball, and golf. (Basketball is my favorite)

4) I can not draw (very well).

5) I love to write

6) I love being warm (I have like 6 blankets combined on my bed and in my closet)

7) Peeta is mine! GROWL!

8) I can take criticism and hate! But warning I have a temper, I'll throw it right back at you.

9) I LOVE BROWN POP

10) Favorite Team: OHIOSTATE!

11) I have a fat black cat and a brown Australian Shepard puppy that I got on my birthday!

12) I love writing for you guys even though I don't have a lot of reviews, I love you guys!

13) I love sweets!

14) I can't wait until I can drive :)

15) That's all I can think of right now *scratches head*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, it is the property of Mrs. Collins! :D

* * *

Author's Note:

Me: Hello my loyal readers!

Readers: Just give us the story!

Me: But…..

Readers: Story! Now!

Me: Well fine then I will talk to you after you receive your dose of the virus…

Readers: It sounds like you're trying to make us sick..

Me: NO! Just never mind here is the story.

* * *

"Euh," I say waking up and finding myself in the back of a van. "Hello!" I yell but my voice cracks from disuse and it sounds more like I'm speaking quietly. How long have I been in here? I check myself for damage. I find a bump on the back of my head I might have a concussion. I rub the back of my leg and wince, the spot where I was tazed is still sore. Even though I know looking at it will make me sick, I know I have to, to see who tazed me. Here is the thing about tazers most people don't know is that it is like a brand, every company that uses them has a different brand. The ones that the guards at the white house used were shaped like a triangle with another upside down triangle on it so that it almost looked like a star. So when I look I know it isn't the white house that has captured me to take me back home. The sight makes me gag but I quickly get over it and look again, it is a familiar brand, but I can't remember who it belongs to. It is a circle with a triangle below it and then little sticks on the triangle to make it look like a person. Oh No! No freaking Way! It's the freaking body store. Ignoring the dizziness it causes I get on my knees and start pounding on the wall of the van. "Let Me Out!" I shout.

"SHUT UP!" I hear in reply.

"NO! Let Me Out, Let Me Out, Let Me Out!" Suddenly the van comes to a screeching stop and I crash into the opposite wall that the paint was chipping off of, and I hear a door slam. Oh crap I made him angry. After what seems like forever the door to the compartment I'm in slides open and I am blinded by the light.

"You want out? Get out. But you run and I will catch you." I stepped out of the van slightly wobbling. I walk around getting used to the dizziness that it causes. I look at this guy he is fat and has greasy hair. I think I could outrun him, I mean best girl in track for the 2 years I was allowed to run, I would hope I could. So when he isn't looking I pick up a piece of gravel. When he turns back around he glares, I glare back using my signature glare that definitely topped his, but then looks back at the car I throw the gravel above the car so it will hit the front and he is suddenly alert. "Stay here." He says walking to the front of the car. This is when I take off towards the wooded area to the right; he didn't notice that I was gone for at least thirty seconds. He cursed and then looked around unable to find me. He got back in the van and continued on his way. Phew, I'm glad he gave up so easily, I think as I turn around I see the man from the store that was asking about the girl standing in front of me wearing a white trench coat that almost looks like a lab coat. Somebody puts a cloth up to my mouth, I struggle but it is no use because I quickly drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Authors Note 2: Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to have a cliffy! I will definitely not have a chapter up till next week. We have our last three basketball games plus our tournaments then I should update more frequently. Nobody answered my question on the last chapter and that kind of disappointed me, although I was happy-ish with the amount of reviews. I have decided that I will not update again till I get 12 reviews, hopefully you will answer the question that I will re-post below. Thanks for your favorites, follows, and reviews, they mean a lot and are my inspiration. I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Thanks again for reading… Bye ()/

* * *

Question: Would you like Katniss and Peeta's love to develop slowly or quickly?! I need opinions here! Remember 12 atleast reviews for the next update


	5. Chapter 5

I disclaim everything hunger games!

A/N: I have written this chapter twice and it has disappeared both times. You guys are lucky I really like this chapter! ;) I'm writing this on my kindle so it may be a bit different.  
This time when I woke up I was sitting up right in a chair. My hands were bound behind my back and my feet to the legs of the chair. I was in a small, dark room somewhere the only thing I could see was the chair, I felt someone's presence though. It was like someone was standing in the shadows. I could hear a faint whirr-chur-whirr of a machine somewhere close. I start to doze off when I hear two sets of footsteps coming down a near hallway. There is a sudden crash across the room from me in the shadows like someone falling over something. One pair of the footsteps picks up the pace while I pretend to be unconscious. The person walked in and can clearly see that I am not the one who made the crash. I feel someone untie me and I am yanked up by my hair.  
"Hello Miss. Everdeen," the old white haired man said. I had only seen him twice before.  
"Who are you?" I ask him.  
"To you I am Mr. Snow-" he is cut off by the other person in the room.  
"C'mon Daddy lets get it over with already and dispose of her. I don't want her I want him."  
Who was she talking about when she said him. Was she? No way.  
I'm being yanked by my hair out the door and I to another room where I know now is where the machine was.  
I am thrown onto the table where I hit my head. My vision is filled with black and white spots and my head is pounding. I am poked with needles, that's probably the least painful part so far. The old man smiles at me his daughter just sneers, she looks familiar but I don't remember where I have seen her before.  
"Now, Katniss, where is your caravan?"  
"I have no clue, you took me remember?" He laughs and then says.  
"Your going to regret that." I suddenly feel like I'm being lit on fire and I know what he's doing, he's shocking me. I can't stop it so I just scream.  
"I'll ask you once more, where is your group?"  
"I told you I have no clue," I cry.  
"We're going to have fun with you," he says running a finger down my cheek. I spit on him in disgust.  
This time he shocks me three times as long a he did last time. About halfway through my eyes roll back in my he's and I'm still screaming but my throat is turning raw and my face is covered with tears. I'm still being shocked and I can't do a damn thing about it. When it's over I pass out and I hope that I'm dead and that I will see my parents soon. As you know nothing happens that I want.  
I drift in and out of consciousness during the next day hearing an occasional stirring from the shadows but I usually only hear whatever it is stir when I am crying or whimpering because of the pain. I am suddenly jolted out of sleep to a sound of footsteps running down the hallway. I pray that it's not them again. The door slams open and a blonde boy with sunglasses and a lab coat runs in.  
"Wh.. Who are you?" I stutter.  
He takes his glasses off and his eyes are...  
A/N2: so what did you guys think? Who is the daughter, or the blonde boy? Any guesses?!  
Love y'all  
Kat 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games but I am taking Mrs. Collins's lovely characters for a spin...

* * *

A/N: I know my chapters are getting shorter. Basketball is over but I still have to train to stay in shape for summer ball and next season . I will be doing my training from home and on my time too so I will write more. I love the reviews they motivate me, I just crave more! I'll get to the story now ;)

* * *

His eyes were blue. They weren't as blue as Peeta's blue though, they were harsh and dull in between a light grey and a blue. His blonde hair was closely cropped and his stare was ruthless.  
"Who. Are. You," I ask again pronouncing each syllable.  
"Your worst nightmare," he hisses, sneering at me afterwards.  
"Oh, I doubt that." I mumble.  
"What was that you little-"  
"Shut up!" I yell. "If you are going to do something to me, just get it over with and watch your mouth!" I add  
He grabs my arm taking a knife that came out of his pocket and running it across my finger tips slicing a small cut on each one. It hurts but not as bad as the shocking. I think he notices this because he is smirking and putting the knife back into his pocket. He walks behind me swiftly untying me and retying my hands behind my back after I stand. He shoves me out of the room and into the room across the hall.  
He points to the table from yesterday and commands "Sit."  
I hear the clicking of heels down the hall.  
"Cato, baby, is she dead yet?" The blonde girl says as she walks in.  
"No, Delly Poo," he says kissing her cheek and then continuing to poke me with needles.  
Delly, Delly, Delly where have I heard that name before? Ahh I remember now Peeta and I went to school with her, she liked Peeta but Peeta didn't return the affection. He always told her e liked another girl, I wonder who he was talking about. Then it hits me Delly doesn't want me she wants Peeta! I am suddenly filled with so much anger I surge upright.  
"Cato, please make her leave," I ask him. He has a small internal debate and then whispers something in her ear. She smiles and them walks out of the room.  
"What?" He asks.  
"She doesn't want you, she is using you too kill me so she can get to my best friend Peeta who never liked her when she was obsessed with him."  
"No, she said she loved me," he says questioning it a little he pulls at his barely there hair.  
"She is just using you please believe me." I say.  
"I'm taking you back to your room ill be back later tonight to answer you about this." He says tossing me into my room. I don't land near the chair but in the shadows. Where I find a pair of cerulean blue eyes.  
"Peeta!" I whisper yell, hugging him so hard it hurts me. "How long have you been here?" I ask.  
"Ummm, since before you woke up, Katniss, what did they do to you?"  
"Umm, well, they kinda sorta, ummm, electrically shocked me until I passed out now I hurt and I was going to get shocked again but I got out of it." I say.  
"How?"  
"Well, do you remember Delly?" I ask.  
"Yeah," he shudders.  
"Well she still wants you, she was using Cato to kill me to get to you, for some reason she thinks I'm in the way." I say dumbfounded but there might have been a little longing behind that. Just a little bit and way behind. There was a long pause and he shook his head.  
"Katniss, you don't know the effect you have in people," it wasn't a question he was telling me I really didn't know.  
I just decided to lay down because I was still in pain from the previous shock session, I hope Cato figures it out. Peeta stays in the shadows but we decide its best that I stay near the chair so that they don't find him.  
I took a long nap actually resting this time. I dreamed that my father was here with me holding my hand the whole time. Taking some of the shock pain. He told me that " he was proud of me and that he loved me,"  
I wake up to Cato softly shaking my shoulder, his face was sad and I felt sorry for him. He pointed his thumb behind him towards Peeta.  
"I met your friend," he says. "I'm gonna get you guys out of here."  
He tells us his plan of waiting until dinner and then taking us through the underground tunnels and to the car he'll have waiting.  
"I have one question?" He asks.  
"What is that?" I reply.  
"Can I come with you?" He begs.  
"Do you have a tracker?" I ask.  
"No cross my heart I don't, if I do you get to kill me," he says his eyes wide open and innocent. I turn towards Peeta and he shrugs.  
"Fine," I sigh finally.  
"We go at dinner," he commands. Then he leaves me and Peeta alone.  
Two hours later he is here and we are ready.  
We walk slowly through the damp tunnel. It is short and not so sweet smelling. The boys give me a boost up and then I help them up. I see a white Subaru that is a few feet away.  
"Keys?" I say.  
Cato takes them out of his pocket and hands them to me. I run to the drivers side excited to drive again. I jump in and start the car. I drive over to Cato and Peeta to see them laughing. When they try to get in the car I lock the doors. They look at me shocked that I would do that. I stick my tongue out and then unlock the doors.  
"Ha ha very funny," Peeta says sarcastically.  
"Well I thought it was hilarious," I say laughing do had it brings tears to the corners of my eyes and begins to make my still sore body ache. I drive down the dirt road taking directions to the place in Ohio where he took the rest of the group when...

* * *

A/n2: let me tell you a little story. During tournaments we played a team that we definitely should have beat. we were missing a starter and another starter had to leave during the 4th. When the buzzer went off it said 35-34 the other team had one. Both of our sister schools cheered for them and booed us. It was very sad. And ten come to find out that both of the books said 34 all and that the score was tied. In an event like that where the refs were already off the court it is supposed to go on the seasonal record we lost one game and it didn't count toward our season. We had beat them twice so they had at least lost 2 games. But no we could not go and play for 2nd and 1st place. We played for 3rd and 4th against the sister school that cheered the most we crushed them!;D I was happy but sad.  
Just thought I would share that with you guys. What did you think of Delly? Or Cato? We're you expecting Peeta? Is Cato as innocent as he seems or is he just a lying jerk?  
Love Always  
-Kat


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

A/N: Hey guys! That last chapter I posted as a gift for you guys having to wait I was hoping to get more reviews but oh well. This time I am asking for at least 4 reviews so I can have 20 I hope for more but I will not update till I have 20 reviews.

I drive down the dirt road taking directions to the place in Ohio where he took the rest of the group when Peeta suddenly yells "STOP!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look over there," he's says pointing outside of his window, it has just started raining and it is dark, the clock on the dash says 10:45. The many questions that should be going through my head like how much longer would it be till we get there I mean we have plenty of gas, but still. No I couldn't think of those questions, instead I was thinking of weird things like: The night is still alive all the nocturnal animals are scampering around, what if there is something feral? Is that what Peeta's talking about? An animal?

"I don't see anything," I say

"There's a kid," he says, opening his door and darting out of the car.

"Peeta wait!" I yell.

"It could be a trap!" Cato adds.

Peeta continues walking slowly, while crouching. I jump out after him.

"Peeta stop!" I hiss.

It is almost as if he is in a trance, like he can't hear me. "Peeta please!" I beg. Since I can't get him to stop I look up at the girl. I can hear Cato behind me. The girl was wearing a white dress. She looked lost. I grab Peeta's arm about 10 yards away from her. He seems to come out of his trance.

"Peeta!" I shake him.

"Huh, what just happened?" He asks. I explain to him that he seemed to be in a trance, following that little girl. I did not realize that Peeta had sat down.

"C'mon guys lets go check this out," I say now curious.

Peeta tries to stand but cannot gain any balance, he begins to fall but Cato and I catch him.

"Cato take him to the car!" I command. Cato lifts Peeta and begins walking towards the car with Peeta I walked the opposite way towards the little girl.

"Hello?" I say to her back. "Hey, who are you?" I ask. Still no response. I grab her shoulder and turn her around. Her eyes are closed and she is whimpering. I shake her shoulders until her eyes fly open and she screams. I let her go as a reflex but she clings to me. I hug her to me telling her "everything is going to be okay," even though I wasn't sure If it was or not. At this point she was sobbing so I picked her up and carried her to the car. I put her in the back with Peeta.

"What are you doing we don't even know anything about this girl," Cato says. He continues to argue that we shouldn't take her.

"CATO! Shut up! You know what Snow did to me! If he found her you know he would so the same to her and I am not going to let him hurt anyone else if I can help it!"

He gapes at me eyes wide.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" He asks.

"Yes, he won't hurt anyone else," I whisper. I look in my rear view mirror to see that Peeta is asleep and that the girl is asleep next to him. I study her a bit more closely to see that she has brown hair that falls in loose ringlets down her back. I suddenly get this urge to know everything about her. What color her eyes are? What her name is? I shake the thought out of my head and start the car. Cato is drifting off in the front seat but I am wide awake and alert. I continue down this road until it comes to a turn of I see a little ranch down its driveway it consists of at least three houses and two barns. I park the car and get out in the rain, so that I can wake Peeta without waking anyone else. I walk towards the other side of the car. Suddenly I hear a howl causing me to shriek and drop my keys. I bend to pick them up and when I stand up again. I am grabbed from behind.

"Guess who?"

A/N2: TeeHee it's a good thing you guys love me or I would be dodging tomatoes right now. Can you guess who it is? I haven't even decided yet I've got it down to 2 people. If you can guess the 2 people through reviewing I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter as a PM! But both of them have to be right;) Remember at least 20 reviews. Anybody interested in betaing me please contact me and explain to me how it works :S I have no clue!

I have decided to put one thing about me at the bottom of each chapter!;)

Fact: I do my best writing while jamming to music! First one to guess the song I was listening to also gets a sneak peak through PM. I only changed one tiny detail from the original lyrics and added words so it would make since. Here is a hint it's a country song!:D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I decided against holding out on you guys. Partly because I changed my penname to Kat'sTheName as you can see!:) and partly because I'm excited for this chapter, and guess what!? Nobody received a sneak peak. The two people were Delly and the other one will be down there in the story. And the song was "I don't want this night to end by Luke Bryan" what can I say I'm a country princess!:) Thank you Hungergameslover6130 for being the only one to answer my question! And I love brown pop not black pop, there is a difference where I'm from:) (so Coke and Pepsi) Okay to the story!

* * *

I'm grabbed from behind.  
"Guess who" a voice whispers in my ear. It's such a low whisper that I can't tell if its a male or female attacker. My body tenses ready to strike them and run, to the car at least so I can lock the doors and drive off. Whoever is holding me begins to turn me around, I'm prepared to strike them in the face when I see their face, I shriek. Finnick! It was Finnick!  
"I'm going to kill you, fish boy." I growl. Feeling the soreness from being shocked. Suddenly I have a sharp pain in the back of my neck where one of the wires was placed before i was shocked. I wince and run my hand over the back of my neck.  
"What's wrong?" Finnick asks suddenly being the concerned version of himself. Finnick was a year older than Peeta and I, he was always either treating us like we were older than him or coddling us. He pulls my unbraided hair up to look at the back of neck. I didn't realize how much of a mess I was till now. I stink I was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. My hair was horribly tangled and somehow got ripped out of its braid.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"It looks like a burn mark, what did they do to you?" He replies.  
"Well..." I explain to him what has happened during the course of however long I was gone. I asked him "when Peeta had left."  
Finnick replies with, "He left on foot as soon as we got here," he hikes his thumb toward the ranch," he used the tracker thingy we got and tracked the license plate to wherever you were.  
"Get in the car," I say. "We have a new girl."  
"Oohhh oohhhh, who? I love new people!" Finnick jumps in the back beside the little girl who is hugging Peeta as they both sleep.  
I chuckle and get in the drivers seat, I look in my rear view at the people in the backseat and then I see it. The  
silhouette of a person in a trench coat, behind us. My body tenses the hair raising up on the back of my neck.  
"Finnick, stay calm and act like we are having a pleasant conversation."  
"What is it," he is suddenly ready for battle with a fake smile plastered to his face.  
"There is a man that I believe is Snow or has something to do with him behind us, is there another way to the ranch?"  
"Yes,"  
"Then tell me, Now." I say.  
Finnick directs me to drive straight until I reach a fork in the road, when I get there it's left over the hill and then another left at the hidden driveway. I drive on bunny roads that wake the rest of the car up for 30 minutes until we reach the ranch. I park the car and then jump out. Finnick points to the house at the center and I run and knock on the door. The person I want to see opens the door and I hug her. She's crying and she won't let me go, and now I'm crying. And I know that if I had to I would do it all again for Prim.  
"Katniss, please don't go again, please." She is squeezing me so hard but I turned numb five minutes ago so it doesn't matter that I was electrocuted because I can't feel anything.  
"Prim will you help me wash up?" I ask. " I don't want to meet the head of the household like this," I say pointing to my hair and chuckling.  
"Katniss, you are the head of the house. Don't you recognize this place?"  
"No, it's dark and stormy out there?" I say trying to remember where we are.  
"We are at Mawmaw's and Pawpaw's ranch, Mama and Daddy left it to you in their will."  
"Well Little Duck, the head of the house always has to be the picture of beauty, so come help me please?"  
"Okay," she drags me to what was my room when we came here, it was a huge room , it had a door that led to another big room that had a long mirror across one of the longer walls everything I could ever need for my beauty was strewn across the table under the mirror. Then to my right there was a door that would lead to the large walk in closet that probably contained to much clothing to wear in a year considering my parents has it set up so that a stylist would come every so often when our size would change to restock our clothes. I guess I could call the stylist to get clothes for these other kids but something tells me we won't be staying here. To my left are two doors one leads to my small restroom area, the leads to a square shaped shower that sends water from the ceiling instead of a nozzle. When my grandparents did something they went all out. On the second floor there was my room, Prim's room which only differed from mine a teensy bit, it was a bit smaller, 4 guest rooms and a living area. The third floor had 7 rooms a kitchen and a living area. The first floor had the huge kitchen, the dining room, the grand living room, a den, the library, and Mawmaw and Pawpaw's room. To get to my room you have to walk through one of the guest rooms. It seems Peeta has taken residence in this one. We go to the room with the mirror Prim pulls my chair from in front of the mirror to the bathroom sink.  
"Sit," she commands.  
I sit in the chair and lean bag so that my matted hair is in the sink.  
"Can I take a nap?" I ask.  
"Sure," she says  
When I wake up Prim has worked all the knots out of my hair and I smell of citrus and pine.  
"You should jump in the shower," Prim says holding her nose, "You stink!" She wafts air away from her face. I usher her out and undress myself. I put the clothes in the trash and grab a towel and the fluffy green robe with my initials on the front. I peek out the door to see that no ones in this area of my room but I can hear someone, who I'm guessing is Prim, shuffling around in my closet. I run to the shower room and open the door closing it behind me. I hang the robe and towel in the little waterproof locker to my left and then I walk over to the control panel picking my favorite setting for the shower with the same scents Prim used on my hair. When I get done with the shower I wrap my hair with the towel and put the robe on. I open the door to see an outfit hanging from the hook across from me. Obviously Prim set it out because its really girly. A navy blue dress, with a white sweater and black flats, is not something I would have picked. Since I know she'll kill me if I don't put it on I slip on the clothes.  
"KATNISS!" Somebody yelled from the first floor, my hair is almost dry so I just leave it down.  
"Coming!"I yell back.  
I go through Peeta's room to see that he is still there.  
"You clean up nice," he says.  
"Well, thank you, you don't look half bad for being secretly in a prison." I reply. I hook my arm through his and we set off for the stairs. It seems Prim has squeezed him into a dress shirt and dress pants. Apparently we aren't the only ones Prim has affected everyone is dressed semi-formally. Everyone is chatting in the living area when prim sees me she calls for their attention, using a spoon and her glass of water.  
"Hey Guys!" prim shouts, everyone is suddenly silent,"Katniss has returned today, after eight days of being tortured she has returned to us. You all know that she would do it again for us if she had too." I choke on my water at the eight days part. Peeta rubs my back in understanding. Was I really gone eight days?  
I sit at the head of the dining table, Prim to my left, Peeta to my right. They both bring out the food, which I find to be my favorites.  
Lamb stew with rice, cheese buns, and for dessert an apple and goat cheese tart. Of course Peeta helped cook this he was always a wonderful cook back home. When prim wouldn't want to eat her vegetables Peeta would find fun ways to make her do so. And his cheese buns although kind of unhealthy are to die for. So I do a little squeal thing when he brings them out. He just looks at my face and chuckles.  
After dinner Peeta, Prim, and I sit in the grand living room for a while catching up. I stand when I see Cato with the little girl on his lap. everyone silences when they see me standing.  
"Everyone, this is Cato, he saved Peeta and I, and this is, well she hasn't told me her name yet, but i expect all of you to treat them like everyone else. Is that understood?" I ask receiving nods from everyone. I sit back down exhausted and lean on Peeta's shoulder. When Peeta has to wake me up from being asleep on his shoulder I decide its time for bed. When we leave everyone else starts leaving too. A few people have to go to the other houses because of space issues. I trudge upstairs and to Peeta's room so I can get to mine. I hug Peeta and then walk to my room. I walk to my closet and grab a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. When I'm changed I lay down as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out, I just hope I don't have any nightmares tonight because I am too tired for that.

* * *

A/N2: This is a gift chapter because I won't have another one up for a couple of days. This one was kind of a filler chapter. Do you guys want lots of updates with shorter times in between or longer chapters with more time in between?

Fact: I love getting my hair washed at the hair dresser!


	9. Chapter 9

Well Hey there Guys! I'm back from having my cousin read to me and write for me. Sometimes I get really sick, I am anemic. I'm not going to tell you all about it because I could write a book, basically it has to do with my blood cells, wanna know more? Look up anemia. It's nothing too horrible just sometimes I get sick. I have to take iron supplements and eat certain things sometimes, but it's all good. I'm back, now here's your chapter.

* * *

I am walking down a hall, the whole place seems to sterile. It's completely white and it smells like blood and bleach. I gag a bit as the smell gets stronger. Finally, the smell is so strong I almost vomit on the white wall. To my left is a door, I feel a small draft of air on my bare feet.

"Fresh air,finally," I say shoving the door open. It is completely dark through this door. I take one step in but that is a mistake. Someone grabs my wrist twisting it and making me turn and fall onto a metal table. I feel pain in my back, I fell really hard. Then there it is, the familiar prick of needles.

"No! Stop!" I shout at the unknown attacker.

I feel a sudden shock and then everything goes black.

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up, it's okay," I can hear Peeta but my eyes are squeezed shut. Slowly I open my eyes to see his blue ones staring at me. It is about all I can see in the dark. I sit up in my bed, wiping the tears and sweat off my face. I turn my bedside lamp in with shaking hands.

"Do you want to talk about it? What can I do?" He asks his eyes imploring.

"No," I shake my head, swallowing and finding that it does not work because my throat is dry. "Could you get me a glass of water?" I ask.

Peeta nods. He knows his way around the room as well as I do. My grandparents welcomed his family with open arms, before both of us were born. Our families would vacation here, and when we were six we slept in the same room.

He returns with the glass of water handing it to me and setting down at my feet. I drain the glass and then set it on my bedside table.

"I'm not going back to sleep," I clarify.

"Then I'll stay up with you," I replies bouncing on the bed like a little kid. He plops down in the center of the bed, smiling at me.

"Do that again, and I will kill you." I growl.

"Okay, okay!" He says raising his hands in defeat.

I stand up and walk to the mirror room, opening a cabinet under the table, and grabbing the shoebox that was stashed there. I sat in the chair that Prim must have moved back and Peeta drags the extra chair over. I pull my feet up and under me and set the box on the counter. For a moment I just stare at it. It has so many memories and will most likely put me into tears. I pull it into my lap and take the top off. Peeta takes the top from me and sets it on the counter. I pull out a stack of pictures. The first one is of Peeta and I holding up the first deer we took down together in the woods behind the ranch. Our fathers were so proud, but while Peeta's mother was aghast mine just laughed at how much I was like my father. The next picture was of me in my fathers lap, I was holding a kitten and grinning. I was so happy we would have a pet at the White House, but that evening it got out.

"Daddy and Mama looked everywhere for that cat, they never did find it," I say in somewhat of an accent. Something about being around my roots always brings the accent out. Picture after picture, I relive memory after memory. I let the tears fall freely.

When I am done I look up at Peeta, he's crying too. His family was involved with a lot of those memories. I am suddenly really tired like the crying drained all the energy out of me. I reach back into the box to pull out a folded white piece of paper, between the folds were petals my Mama had saved from my grandparents' funerals I take them out carefully and set them on the counter. I unfold the paper to find one of Peeta's old drawings. It was slightly messy and not every proportion or line was right, but it was good for a six year old. It was of a previous picture of us on Easter Sunday siting on the swing set out front. Below in crayon is my messy toddler handwriting and it says "Sweet Dreams Always, Peeta!" Next to that in his slightly neater handwriting it says "Sweet Dreams Always, Katniss" this endearment is one we used for quite some time. I show him the picture and he chuckles, tracing his finger over our arms that led down to clasped hands. Suddenly the door is opening, I tense up, I'm used to that being a bad thing. Prim peeks her head through the door.

"I had a bad dream," she says running over to me.

"So did I," I reply.

"You two try to get some sleep, I am going downstairs to start breakfast," Peeta says.

I look at the clock, it says 5:51. People will most likely be waking up soon an they'll want breakfast. I nod and stand up, walking to my bedroom and pulling Prim with me. We lay down and Peeta turns the lamp off.

"Sweet Dreams Always, Peeta," I whisper.

"Sweet Dreams Always, Kat," I hear right before the door closes, and right before I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

So guys and gals, since nobody entered the little girl will be Rue. Be prepared for a point of view switch soon.

* * *

To the guest that reviewed:

Hi! I am fourteen. I am not perfect, nobody is. I have no beta, nobody has offered, and I have no clue how to set that up. And I would like to correct you on something. The subject you were correcting me in was grammar, not math!:) If you don't like this story don't read it! Thank you very much and have a great day!

* * *

Sorry guys, had to get that off my chest. I have been very sick lately, and I'm not in the mood to deal with rude reviews. Although if you are going to post a rude review please consider how it is going to make the person feel first. This one was kind of short, sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer. **I have had a Finnick-Peeta-Katniss love triangle brought up to me and I want your opinions? What do you think?**

-Thanks for reading

-Please review

-Kat

Fact: I am anemic.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Fanfictioners! Well I am a little less motivated because I have had no reviews, except for a negative one, in a long time. Be prepared for a for a POV change in the near future, reviews would help me write a lot faster. Okay, well here it is!

* * *

I wake up to feel whoever is beside me clutching my shirt. Then I remember what took place this morning. Prim has this habit, when we split for a short amount of time she likes to sleep in my bed, and to clutch me to her so she knows that I'm still here. I almost thought she had grown out of it. She usually did it when I would go out with friends, or when I would have to go to meetings right before my parents died. The last time I went out with Madge and Annie for a girls night, she didn't do it though. Maybe it was because I left Peeta with her, I don't know? I smell food from downstairs, I really want to move but Prim has a death grip on my shirt. I smell sausage and cheese, my mouth is watering now. I squirm, "Good Lord, Prim, wake up!" I whisper. She begins to stir, I move, and her eyes shoot open, she is now gripping me along with the shirt.

"Prim, let me go, please." I command more than I ask. She complies letting me go, but then snuggling back up and falling asleep immediately. I groan, but then lie down again. No use fighting her, she's a bear when you have to wake her up. I slowly drift back to sleep.

When I wake up this time someone is softly shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Peeta and Prim leaning about 2 inches from my face. I squeal, and they pull their faces away, they both sit on the bed beside a big breakfast-in-bed tray. On the tray there are three plates. On each plate there are two cheese buns, three prices of sausage, a spoonful of hash browns, and some scrambled eggs.

"Peeta are you trying to make me fat?" Prim asks.

"No, I'm trying to fatten your sister up, she only had one slice of bread, and some water while she was imprisoned." Peeta replies poking both of us in the stomachs.

We eat our breakfast slowly, me mostly picking, Prim finished my food for me.

"Prim, will you cut my hair?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, c'mon" she says grabbing his noticeably longer hair and dragging him out the door. I chuckle, and set the tray on the floor. I walk to my closet and grab a set of clothes. A pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt. I set them down and walk to my bathroom where the towels and my robe are. I undress and put my robe on, while grabbing a towel and my clothes. I walk out of my bathroom to find the little girl sitting in my chair.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi," her voice is small.

"Umm, do you need something?" I ask.

"No." She replies. At least I'm getting a response even If it is just one word.

"Do you want to sit here and wait for me to take my shower?" I ask.

"Yes," she smiles. "Can I play in your closet?"

"Of course, after I take my shower we'll look for you some clothes in there," I say pointing to the closet.

"Okay," her little dark doll face lit up. "By the way, my name is Rue," she added.

"My name is Katniss, pleased to meet you, Rue." I step into the shower room shoving my clothes, towel, and robe into the little locker. I take my shower paying extra attention to my hair so that it doesn't knot up like before. I dry off, and get dressed. I walk out and throw my towel and clothes down the laundry shoot. I walk to my closet to find Rue, and now Prim too. Running through my closet in new dresses and shoes that are way to big for them.

"Rue, do you see anything you like?" I ask.

"Yes! All of it!" She squeals.

"How old are you? What size?" I ask looking on the racks of clothes that don't fit me anymore.

"I'm seven, and I'm a size ten in little girls clothes," she grins patting her dress. I chuckle going to the rack with the size ten clothes .

"I'm nine," Prim adds bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And I'm seventeen, can you please help me look now?" I ask. They both run to the rack I'm looking at pulling out random prices of clothing that look like they would fit Rue. At noon we are finally done and Cato, Peeta, and Finnick move all of her new clothes to her room. I braid my damp hair and head downstairs to find some lunch. I see that everyone is in the dining room eating soup and sandwiches. I grab a bowl and a leftover sausage, from breakfast, and cheese sandwich. Peeta sat on my left, and Finnick on my right. I was having a pleasant conversation with Finnick, who was shamelessly flirting as always, when I heard a blood curdling scream from outside. I drop my glass of water on the floor. It shattered, glass flying all over the floor, but that didn't stop me from jumping up and flying out of the room that I did not see Prim in. I run outside to see...

* * *

A/N 2: Teehee. So what do you guys think? Is Prim okay? And I need reviews, so please, please, please, review! I really love writing for you guys. I planned this chapter to be way longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters. Next chapter is still in progress, should be up soon!:) If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. Thanks.

-Love y'all

-Kat

Fact:InLuvWithMusic is a genius!;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hai there! Well this is part 2 of the last chapter... This one will be in Katniss's point of view. The next may or may not be in her POV, I'm not sure yet. I would appreciate it if you guys would tell me who you think the next chapter should be told by? Well anyway before I go on a whole spiel about this here it is...

* * *

I run outside to see Prim, she is laying over top of a girl sobbing.

"Prim! Prim, what's wrong?" I shout running towards her.

"She's dead!" Prim sobbed, "They killed her!"

"Who's dead? Who killed her?" I ask everyone is on the porch. Finnick, Peeta, and Cato are flanking me.

She moved letting me see who was laying on the ground. It was Jeana, oh god no.

"No!" Annie wails throwing herself at her sister who had a bullet through her chest. Jared is sobbing but he sounds like he is choking.

"Somebody take care of Jared," I shout, "somebody watch Annie and the body." I grab Prim and take her to the house.

"Somebody in a white trench coat shot her!" Prim says through sobs.

"Gale, Madge, I am trusting you with my sister's life." They nod.

"No Katniss don't go," Prim wails as Gale and Madge drag her out of the room.

"Peeta, Cato, Johannah, Finnick, you are coming with me. I press the hidden control panel on top of the fire place. It turns around showing a wall of weapons. I grab my bow and Peeta grabs his gun.

"Take your pick," I say grimly.

Finnick picks a trident like weapon, Johannah an axe, and Cato takes the sword that used to belong to my father. I walk out the door, grabbing one of the emergency backpacks Peeta put on the way, filled with first aid, food, and water. Everyone follows suit and I lead the pack towards the woods. Peeta and Finnick both come up beside me trying to make me smile. It's not working.

After about a two hour trek we take a break.

"Cato who are they after?" I ask.

"Well.." He says

"Tell me, please," I plead.

"You. Katniss, Snow is after you," I can and cannot believe what he just said. Realization hits me. As long a I stay everyone else is in danger. I quickly stand, they'd already started another conversation trying to lighten the mood. I grab my stuff and run, away from everyone and everything I have ever loved. If only they knew it was to protect them.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells.

"Come back, Katniss, C'mon love!" Finnick yells.

"Kat!" Peeta yells again.

"Come out brainless," Johannah yells.

I'm hiding in a tree that keeps them from seeing me but I can see them. Silent tears stream down my face, I love you guys, can't you see I'm doing this because I love you? Peeta walks below me. He is whispering now.

"Katniss, please, you're my best friend, please, Kat?" He has tears on his face too. Oh Peeta, if you only knew why I was doing this.

"KATNISS!" Finnick wail-yells.

I cover my face and sit back in the tree. I let myself cry until I'm asleep, then it's over I will not cry anymore. At least, I'll save my tears for my pillow, if I do cry. I slowly fall into oblivion, one tear at a time.

* * *

I wake up there is smoke from a fire about fifty yards away. I'm guessing that is where they sat up camp. I scramble down the tree trusting the shadows of the very early morning to guard me from their view if they are awake. They aren't, awake that is. I just stand there felling creepy for staring at them, but this could be the last time I see my friends. I memorize their faces, and then I run. I take my bow, quiver, and bag with me. I find another tree, a willow I believe, that would give me the perfect view of anything below me, but blocks me from their sight. I climb up the tree and set on a fork. I sleep on my pack and leave my bow and arrows on my shoulders, ready for flight if I need to run fast. Before I fall asleep I decide to sing a song that my mother used to sing to my father, her voice wasn't as amazing as my fathers, but it was still pretty. The song was called "On My Own" I felt that the title fit my situation a bit.

"On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

[- From: .net -]

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own"

A/N 2: I liked this song that was recommended to me:) I felt that it fit. The next chapter will be short but it could possibly be up tonight. I think you Everlark-shippers are going to love the next chapter so stay tuned.

It's going to be really good and I'm excited just to write it! The first three reviewers on this chapter will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! Eeeeppp I'm excited!

-Love Kat

Fact: I get a lot of my ideas from dreams like Katniss's room, and the next chapter;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. Kat here. I disclaim the ownership of the Hunger Games. Just the plot line. Well I'm sick again, just not as bad as last time, I'm glad it hit after basketball was over. So I will write this chapter then take a nap!:) Enthusiasm! Yay!

* * *

The birds are chirping when I wake up. It seems early enough, I decide to do something I promised myself I wouldn't do. I slowly creep down the tree with my stuff. Walking towards where my friends set up camp. I hear Cato, so I climb up the nearest tree that provides ample cover, it also means that I can't see anything below me. I hear Peeta now too, they are walking, and talking. As they pass underneath me, I'm begging everything good in the world to make them continue walking, to not stop underneath me. Well it's just my luck that everything bad in the world is against me, because they stop.

"Why do you think she ran?" Peeta asks, he sounds like he did not sleep at all.

"Probably because I told her that Snow was after her." Cato replies.

"Why would Snow be after Katniss?" Peeta asks what I've been wondering.

"Well, Delly wants her gone so she can get to you, and Snow, he wants power, and she got away last time-" he begins to say something about the virus and how I could be the cure. What?! He stops talking when a twig snaps about ten yards away.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"No, it's just me, Lover Boy," Johannah replies. "Let's go back to camp." They all walk away and I breathe a sigh of relief. I climb out of the tree and run as quietly as possible back to my tree. Before I climb up, I am attacked by a coughing fit. It sends me doubling over and spitting. The sun suddenly seems to bright, and I have a pounding headache. I slowly make the exerting climb up the tree. I open my pack looking for aspirin when I see a card on top.

5 Signs of the Tod "death" Virus

If 3 or more of these signs are present please contact a local physician.

1. Chronic Headaches/Migraines

2. Lights being too bright

3. Coughing

4. Fatigue

5. Seizures

Then it hits me. What I have been passing off as a cold or the flu, has been the virus all along. I have suffered from the first four of the symptoms of the virus. I have the virus.

* * *

I must have fell asleep, because I wake up and it's night again. I decide I will go and see my friends one more time before I go for good. I walk to their clearing; Peeta is sleeping closest to me. I touch his hair, I'm going to be leaving my best friend. To me he was more then that, he was my first love, even though he does not know that. Heck, I barely know myself, I just started feeling these unexplainable things for him. Suddenly he is standing. Shit.

"Katniss?" He whispers. "Is this a dream?"

"Yes," I smile.

"So I can do this?" He asks.

I raise and eyebrow, suddenly he crashes his lips to mine.

* * *

A/N 2: ;) Well any ideas of what to do from here? PM me! Thi one was short but I warned you. I wanted this chapter to end exactly like this ;)

-wuv you guys

-nap time

-Love Kat

Fact: My fat-black cat and I have an understanding. I feed him! He becomes my pillow!


	13. Chapter 13

Hai! How'd y'all like that last chapter? Did I surprise you? Peeta's a stalker helped me with the idea for this chapter. She will be writing the next chapter! I have an idea for another story. It might go up soon i just want y'all to know i am not giving up on The Virus. I will find the cure! I do sound like I'm in a soap opera! Well here you go dearies!

* * *

Katniss's POV:

I raise and eyebrow, suddenly he crashes his lips to mine. My first response is shock, but I kiss him back, because he is supposed to be dreaming. Then I feel wonderful, elated in fact, because he is kissing me. Peeta Mellark my best friend is kissing me, and I like it.

"Peeta," I say pulling away.

"Yes?" He asks, in a daze.

"You're not dreaming," I respond.

"You're really here?" He asks his voice raising just the slightest bit.

"Shh, yes I'm here, I want you to come with me, I'll explain after we get to where we are going." I respond giving him one more peck on the lips.

"You're not going anywhere," I hear behind me.

This is the second time tonight that I could only think one word.

Poopy.

Finnick's POV:

I was dreaming about Katniss. Her and I were at the beach, she was in her blue swimsuit and wearing one of those big beach hats. I told her it looked funny with her braid so she grinned and threw it at me.

"You're going to get it now," I say chasing her down the beach.

Her melodic laughter filled my head as I chased her. I caught her and spun her around. That's when I kissed her. I was pulled out of my dream when I hear my best friend, Peeta, say her name. I opened my eyes and looked in his direction, after two seconds of me opening my eyes they are kissing and she is telling him to run away with her. No, that's just not how it works. I slowly creep up behind Katniss.

"You're not going anywhere," I say. Standing up straight, I walk over to them.

"Katniss, he doesn't love you as much as I do. I love you Katniss, take me with you, not him. I could protect you," I say grabbing her waist and pulling her to me, but as I go in fit the kiss she turns her face so that I kiss her cheek.

"No-" I cut Peeta off by punching him in the face. Johannah stirs, but her and Cato, stay asleep, must be really heavy sleepers.

Peeta stands up rubbing his jaw.

Katniss POV:

"I should let him punch you, but we will not stoop to that level. Finnick I don't love you, Annie does. You've always been like an older brother to me and I would hate to loose you. I'm leaving because I love you all. So, go back home, take care of Annie and Prim. Tell Prim how much I love her, and that I'm only doing this because of that love." I plead with Finnick. He'll never know why I had to run. He'll think I'm a coward.

"I'll do it," Finnick says after exhaling sharply, his tone was cold and distant, exactly like that of a rejected man.

"I'm sorry Finnick, maybe under different circumstances." I say rubbing his arm.

He nods. "I know the drill."

Peeta's POV:

First there was Katniss's kiss. I was filled with electricity. I could not coherently think. My first crush had just kissed me. The, Katniss Lilly Everdeen had kissed me, my best friend for 17-ish years had kissed me. The girl I have been in love with for as long as I can remember, yeah, she just kissed me.

Then Finnick punched me. Right in the pride, my best guy friend going after my girl/best friend. Right in front of me. He knew I had loved her, he probably just watched me kiss her. Yet he tries to make a move when thing were going fine. He can't stand it when a girl likes me. It didn't matter though because I had Katniss's full attention.

Then we ran, Katniss and I. Just us two, we ran all night. We stopped at some random tree. I'm guessing it was close to civilization I could hear a distant car honk its horn every once on a while.

"Go," Katniss said when we reached the tree.

"Where?" I ask confused, I look around, where did she want me to go? Back? I would not go back, there was no way I could leave her now.

"Up the tree," Katniss says clarifying and looking at me like I have grown a third eye. Oh, thank god I was not leaving her now, not ever again.

"Have you notice how much weight I have gained since I was a scrawny ten year old? There is no way the tree would support both of us. I'll just stay down here and take guard," I respond. She looked a little wary but then she sat down beside me.

Katniss's POV:

"Peeta,"I say wringing my hands with nervousness.

"Hmmm," he replies.

"I have to tell you something," I stutter a little bit.

"What?" He asks.

"It's really bad, really, really bad," I reply.

"Okay?" Peeta says.

"It's also really big." I say

"Katniss?" He questions.

"Hmm well, I really want to tell you but it's really hard. I really think you should know... Every time I try to say it I choke, I want to tell you, but I just can't," I say tears coming to my eyes. I can't even tell my best friend that I have the virus.

"What is it Katniss? Stop stalling." He says.

"Peeta, I.. I have the virus," I whisper.

"I know," he says.

This stops me in my tracks. How in the heck could he know?

* * *

A/n: so yeah Peeta's a Stalker will be writing the next chapter. I will leave an authors note but the chapter will be hers. Thanks for all your support guys!

-Thanks

-Love always

-Kat

Fact: my middle name is Nicole.


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta's a stalker A/N: Hey people! PAS here! I wrote this.

He knows? "Peeta, how do you know? I never told anyone, and I didn't even know until today. I thought I couldn't get it because of the vaccine. It was supposed to make me immune."

He nods, and looks at me. His big blue eyes are sad, not filled with the optimistic happy hopefulness that is only Peeta's. "I have this friend. His name is Beetee. The other day I called him up to talk to him. He was telling me how he was doing experiments on the vaccine. And he said that the virus had mutated, and that even the people who got the vaccine are now susceptible to it. No one is safe now. Not you. Not Prim. She can get it. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didnt want to worry you in case you didn't have it."

I try to be angry at him, I really do. But it's so hard to be mad at someone who looks at me like that. Who so obviously loves me I was blind not to see it. And I think I like him too. Since we kissed, does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend? I have no idea. I've never been good with this stuff. And now there's Finnick, and I don't want to fling Peeta's and my relationship in his face. Do we even have a relationship?

"Peeta, what are we now?"

"I don't know Katniss. I suppose if you want to be, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes I'd-"

Peeta's POV

"Yes I'd-" And then her sentence stops and she begins to shake. Her arms and legs are moving and her head is turning from side to side. A seizure! Quickly, I try to think of the little medical training I had. Protect her head. Ok. I put her down and roll my sweatshirt up, then place it underneath her neck. Next, don't touch her. Easy enough. But I'm supposed to get an ambulance. There is no ambulance here. I look with my watch, and she's been shaking for the past two minutes. Five is when it can become dangerous. And sure enough, she stops.

"Peeta."

"No Katniss, shhh. Don't talk or anything. This is where we'll set up camp. We only have an hour's left of walking until we reach Snow's mansion. You rest. I'll watch."

"Peeta, relax. I can t-talk. It is really cold out here. Do we have a blanket?" I reach behind me and cover her up. "Thank you. Are you sure you want to come with me? I don't know if Snow will let you go in the first place."

"Katniss, we are best friends. I'm coming with you." She looks up at me with her pretty grey eyes.

"Thank you Peeta."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight."

After making sure she's completely asleep, I whisper, "I love you."

#########################################################

Katniss's POV

When I wake up, I realize that I'm lying on top of Peeta. Great Katniss. Way to be subtle. He doesn't seem to mind though. And then I remember. He's my boyfriend now. I feel so bad about Finnick, but there was nothing I could do. He might be handsome. But I only have eyes for Peeta.

"Peeta. Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"No Peeta. Get your butt up now." He stands up and looks down at me. "Were you comfortable last night? I see you found a pillow." He winks at me and I blush. Great. Since when do I blush?

"Yes I was very comfortable. Now lets get walking. I want to get this over with." He gives me his hand and helps me stand up. We pack up our camp and start walking.

After about an hour and a half, we arrive at our destination. I really don't want to be here, but I am protecting Prim. Yes Prim. Think of Prim. We walk up to the door, and knock. It swings open.

"Ahh Katniss. You are here. Good. But more importantly you have brought your boyfriend. Just as we discussed." Peeta looks at me in shock. But I didn't do anything. I came here just as he told me to. Thats all I thought he wanted. Me. What would he want with Peeta?!

"No Peeta! Don't believe him. I had no idea he wanted you. Please believe me!" Peeta looks between me and Snow. He shakes his head, like he was trying to clear it. Now I might have just lost my first boyfriend. And my best friend. This isn't fair. Delly comes out and helps take Peeta away. "Do you remember me Peety?" He looks back at me, sorrow in his bright blue eyes.

I turn to Snow. "What was that? We agreed you got me. We never said ANYTHING about Peeta."

"I lied. Lover boy is immune to the virus naturally. And it will be much easier to take his blood when he's broken than when he's whole. I hope you understand my dear. We infected people will indeed do anything to survive. I know you understand Miss Everdeen. Being one of us yourself."

He turns and walks away, laughing. A sympathetic soldier comes and takes my arm, leading me down the hall. I glare at him. When he leads me to my room, I see that Peeta is in the room next to it. I call out to him and wave. He doesn't even turn my way. And it hurts.

"Katniss, he can't hear you or see you. That is a soundproof mirror. You can see him and hear him, though." I press my hand against the glass as if I could just push through the mirror.

"So. Peeta. You were ratted out by your girlfriend. And now you are here. Do you know why you are here? Of course you don't you are immune to to the virus naturally. I want to run some tests on your blood to see what makes you like that. Because if I'm healthy, it will be easy to take over a sick world. Do you see now?"

"Sure. So what you are telling me is that you want to rule a country full of sick people by becoming well by killing a seventeen year old boy. What a wonderful guy."

"Now now. It's not that bad. I like to think of it as taking over an ailing country by saving my life by sacrificing one small seventeen year old."

I have to stifle a laugh. Peeta is large. But it's muscle, not fat.

"Oh. Well that makes it so much better. A rose by any other name is still a rose you snake."

"Oh believe me. I know. I'm somewhat of an expert on roses you see." He walks out, leaving a snow white rose on Peeta's table. A message. A message that Snow is always watching. But so am I and I will get us out I here. I promise.

Kat A/N: I know that they technically both know Beetee but for the sake of the story line. Lets go with it this way.:) well InLuvWithMusic will be writing the next chapter because she is my best fanfiction friend, and I'm getting sick again. So this is just easier for me, I promise after this I will be back for good and I might even have a new story for you. But until then...

-PAS

-Love Always

-Kat

Kat Fact: I just made a really good recipe for salsa dip last week.

About 1/2 a cup to a cup of Italian sausage chopped in a food processor

Smooth Salsa to taste

A tablespoon of salsa con queso dip (which is like cheese)

Mix it up! It tastes great!:)

PAS Fact: My favorite character from the hunger games is Johanna Mason.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys! *Hides behind Peeta* I'm so sorry about the delay! InLuvWithMusic wrote part of this and had writers block. So I had to continue with a bit of writers block myself!:/ Sadly she hasn't been on fanfiction for a few days so I just decided to write... Sorry for the shortness!:)

* * *

They left us alone for quite some time, torturing me with the fact that Peeta was so close, but I couldn't talk to him. He wouldn't even talk to me if I wanted him too. I kept my hand pressed up against the glass, imagining what it would've been like for Peeta and I, if the Virus had never been spread. I could see him, captain of the football team, strong, handsome and good at his sport, but not cocky. I could see me, the geeky little nerd that always worried about her family too much, standing off on the side of Peeta's life, being best friends with him, but being un-able to tell him the way I have always felt.

I was scared out of my dream land, when someone flung the door to my room open. I stood up straighter; bracing myself for whatever tortures awaited me. I was shocked when I saw that it was only Delly. "Come on Katniss! We don't have very much time!" I stayed where I was, unable to comprehend what she was saying. "What? Where are we going?" I asked. She walked over to me, pulled me up, and started dragging me out of the room. "I'm getting you out of here! Now come on!" "But why?" I said resisting her. "I never wanted him to kill you! Either of you! I thought he would just drag you in here, draw some blood, ruff you up a bit, and then let you go, but he's not going to do that! I tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen to me. We have to get you and Peeta out of here before kills you both!" I don't know why, but her saying this to me, makes me trust her even more than Peeta.

She drags me behind her, and it takes the both of us to convince Peeta to go with us. We wind our way through the building on edge. There are guards everywhere, just roaming around, unsure of what to do. Snow must like to feel really secure at all times. Delly stops us, right in front of the exit. "Look, I know that we were never really much of friends, but don't let my dad catch you. He won't hesitate the next time he finds you. He will kill you. You need to get out of here, out of town. Don't let anyone recognize you. Do not use anything that they can track. No cell phones, no credit cards, none of that." She gives us both a brief hug. "Now get your asses out of here! I never want to see you again." She opens the door and shoves us through it. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine! Goodbye Peeta." She said as she shut the door quietly.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the part that InLuvWithMusic wrote. Hope you liked it! You thought I was going to end it there, didn't you? Well I decided to give you a treat! Continue for more!:)

* * *

"Peeta," I say reaching for his shoulder. He shrugs my hand away.

"Not now, we need to run," he says his voice clipped and cold, nothing like the Peeta I had woken up to this morning. If I had another seizure, he would probably just leave me there to die. No. Peeta would never do that.

We take of in a dead sprint towards the woods. I didn't know where we were headed or what we would do when we got there, but I couldn't wait to be away from the stark white building. After about a mile of running, I couldn't take it anymore. It was either stop or collapse and possibly die.

"Water," I rasp as Peeta bends over our packs pulling our canteens out. He tosses me mine; sitting down on the forest floor about five feet away from me he takes a sip, avoiding eye contact.

"You'll have to talk to me at some point," I say my voice coming back, but I have a throbbing headache and feel like I could drink a whole lake.

"Why, Katniss?" He asks.

"Peeta! Why can't you believe me, I didn't tell them anything about you. We had no agreement for you, you were just supposed to drop me off. He wants your blood though, and he'll never get his wrinkly old hands on it," I start out sobbing and end with a growl. I wipe the tears away trying to be strong. He looks me in the eyes and shakes his head.

"I need some time to think about this," he says standing and repacking our bags. His muscles rippled through his shirt, he may have only been my boyfriend for a few hours, but I missed the man he used to be. He stands handing me my bag, we begin to walk out of the clearing when we hear a shout.

"Hey! Guys! This way! I found them!" Someone yells, I get a good look at the person. My eyes widen, I drop my bag, and I scream.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think the person is? How did you like the chapter? Sorry about the lateness again! Catch Me If You Can readers, I should have a chapter up soon!:) I decided to have a review contest based on which review makes me smile the most! Thank you MadcapScribbler for the idea of this. So review and make me smile an you will get a chapter dedicated to you!:)

-Love Always

-Kat


	16. Chapter 16

"Primrose Nicole Everdeen!" I scream at the blonde haired disheveled girl, "what the hell do you think you are doing? Hmmmmm?" I scream.

"I came to find you," she whispers.

"You weren't supposed to find me! Nobody was! I left to protect you!" I shout.

"Katniss, we all know that we wouldn't stop looking, even if you told us not to," a familiar voice states behind me. I turn to find the one and only Finnick Odair. Beside him stands Annie, her eyes are rimmed with red, and she looks like she has been through hell. Yet she still had that gleam in her eyes when she looked at Finn.

"I am so mad at you right now Finnick," I say, Peeta calls my mood "scary calm" Finnick's façade faltered a bit, but then returned to his stony look.

"You all ruined everything. I should have never brought Peeta with me it only caused him pain. Finnick you should've just went home and got on with your life like I told you to. Annie, well, erm... I'm not quite sure what you should be doing, but it isn't here. And Primrose," she knows I only use her full name if she is in trouble, "why did you come, I told you to stay put!" I have now shouted at all of them.

Peeta put his hand on my shoulder, "Katniss, calm down," he said using a monotone voice.

"No Peeta, you can't even look at me anymore, why should I stay?" I ask backing slowly out of the clearing, "I'm sure most of you wouldn't care, you probably wouldn't care if I dropped of the face of the Earth." I added laughing dryly to my self from the irony, I was a bit hysterical from lack of food and water.

"Katniss, NO!" Peeta yells as I take another step back, tripping over a root protruding from the ground and falling.

Falling.

Weightlessness was all I felt.

Falling.

It seemed like forever.

I don't even remember hitting the ground.

The End.

* * *

(Just Kidding!:) Go down for the next part.)

* * *

I can hear a discussion going on across the room, I have no clue what they are saying, everything mushed together. I open my eyes slowly, the light was blinding I had an instant headache. Slowly, very slowly, everything became focused. I was bandaged from head to toe. I had a cast in my foot and something was stabilizing my neck so I couldn't move it much, my whole body felt stiff.

I groaned a bit when the pain started, it was horrible, a lot in my shoulder, my guess is that it was dislocated.

"Katniss?" I hear a distinct male voice, all though to me it sounded more like "Kenis" to me right now. A blonde boy with familiar, brilliant blue eyes approached my bedside.

"Wha?" I chuckle, "who's Katniss?" I ask.

"You're Katniss," the boy says.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, I am Katniss, I have a sister named Primrose, we are at my grandparents house, where are my parents? My dad is the president you know?" I smirk.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asks.

"Remember what? Who are you?" I ask.

"Katniss, the virus, your parents, my parents, everyone, they are all dead," he says.

Everything returns at once, it all came back in seconds, all except for how I know this strange boy.

He was beautiful. Blonde curly hair that could use a trim. It fell just above his eyes. Those eyes could melt a girl. They were beautifully blue, such a brilliant hue, no blue could ever match it. He was average height, most likely just a little bit taller than me. He dressed nice though. He wore a tight black shirt that stretched over his muscly chest, and dark washed jeans.

"Oh, yeah... Where is Prim?"

"Downstairs, I can get her if you need me to," he replied.

"No, can I have a glass of water?" I ask, scrunching my eyes up. "Maybe some ibuprofen," I add.

"Yeah sure," he walks toward my, erm, lets call it a comfort room.

As soon as he returns I try to push myself up in the bed, failing miserably, and causing myself more pain. I didn't realize how stiff I was.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A couple weeks," he shrugged like it was a regular occurrence, although I could see the pain in his eyes.

"What?" I shout, suddenly I become very dizzy, my head was spinning. I unconsciously let my head fall back onto the pillow.

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I say, I don't think I got it all out, everything was fuzzy after that.

I just remember one thing.

Falling.

Then I heard a beautiful male voice yelling my sister's name. That was the last thing I heard before I was launched into the nightmares. Who was the beautiful blonde boy who saved me in every one of them?

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Don't hate me, she forgot him for a reason! I don't mean for this to sound rude, but the reason I don't update as often as I used to is because I have no motivation. Be prepared to go into a sugar coma, because the next chapter will be full of sweet moments!:) Even I am excited. How many of you think Katniss was going into hysteria in the early part of this chapter? Love you all! Please review!

-Kat

Fact: I had my basketball banquet today, sad that its over... I am really tired... That was a real downer.. Read Born a Mockingjay's story please! It is amazing!


	17. Chapter 17

Well hey there... Long time, No see... I know, I know, I am a horrible person and a procrastinator. I left you hanging last time, kinda. Well anyways, I would lessen your intake of sugar after this because its gonna be sweet.

* * *

I wake to the Mockingjay's outside singing along with a person in this room. Their melodic singing soon dissolved into hums. When the noise puttered out all together, I decided to get up. Only I couldn't because my head is braced to the bed.  
"Nnghhh," I groan, trying to move, but ultimately failing.  
"Katniss, don't move," a commanding, female voice comes from across the room.  
"Of course I'm gonna move when my head is taped to the bed," I grumble.  
"Well at least you have your sarcasm," they mumble, most likely to themselves.  
I hear rustling, and then the soft swish of the carpet under someone's feet. Finally, I feel the warmth of someone standing next to my bedside. My vision wasn't exactly clear, it was almost as if someone had put a thin cloud over my eyes.  
I could tell the person had long blond hair, and fair skin.  
"Prim?" I ask.  
"Yes?" She replies hesitantly, her voice cracking.  
"What's wrong ? You sound like you're going to cry." I ask.  
"You remembered me, you weren't supposed to remember anything, I was so scared, Katniss." She says hugging my torso.  
" I know that you are Prim and that you are my sister, but I have a gap of years missing. It's slowly coming back, but it's missing." I say. She just hugs me tighter.  
I hear a sharp knocking sound from across the room.  
"Can I come in?" A distinct male voice says. It wasn't to deep but it wasn't to high either. It was perfect.  
"Of course," Prim said, rising from the bed.  
I grab what I believe is her wrist.  
"Prim, my vision isn't clear, who is at the door?"  
"It's Peeta." She says slowly.  
"Peeta? Who's Peeta?" I ask my face scrunching up in question.  
"He has been your best friend since forever, Katniss, how could you remember me and not him?" She asks incredulously.  
"Best friend? Since forever?" I ask trying to make sense of this.  
"Don't stress yourself Katniss, I'm sure it will come back soon enough," the man name Peeta stated, he walked to the bed, helping Prim sit me up.  
"I have a question?" I ask.  
"Hmm?" Peeta says training his eyes on mine searching for some recognition anything. His eyes were beautiful, like the blue of a perfectly clear sky, or the ocean, I couldn't pinpoint what exactly they were similar to.  
"Why am I in bed, did I get hurt?"  
"I'm just going to leave now," Prim says walking out the door shutting it behind her.  
This Peeta person grabs my hand, I jump a little when I feel warmth spread all the way to my neck.  
"It was all my fault Katniss, we were kind of... Well we were sort of... Ummm we were dating," he mumbled quickly," and something happened and, I got mad and told you to give me space, you became hysterical and backed off a cliff... It was all my fault!" He cried shoving his head into my duvet.  
"Peeta James Mellark," I say grabbing his hair and pulling his head up until it faced mine.  
"How did you-" he begins  
"Did you force me off that cliff?" I ask.  
"No, but-"  
"Did you make me do whatever stupid thing I did to make you hate me?" I ask, for some reason this makes my chest hurt.  
"No," he sighs, " but Katniss, I could never, ever hate you," he adds looking into my eyes again.  
I'm starting to remember things. I think he realizes this too, because he squeezes my hand and nods.  
"I'm remembering some stuff," I say. "Your name is Peter James Mellark, you have always went be Peeta because that is how two-year old me pronounced it. You draw beautifully, and you are an amazing cook. You sleep with the window open, take no sugar in your tea, and double knot your shoes. You are immune to the virus, we have known each other since birth. We have been best friends for just as long, I have loved you since I was fourteen. I am happy that your still here to go through this hell with me." I blurt out not realizing that I just said I loved him until it was too late.  
"Would it make you feel better if I said some things about you, maybe you'll remember more?" He asks.  
I nod.  
"Your name is Katniss Lilly Evedeen, you are a great older sister to Prim, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he pauses gauging my reaction, I blush, "you are a huntress, and a beautiful singer, you are one of the strongest people I know. I have known you forever, and I have loved you since I was 5. You love cheese buns, you hate raisins, you are a leader, and you are pure," he finishes smiling at me. I smile back I know I'm blushing. He's loved me since he was five? My vision becomes clearer and I can start making out more features, from around the room. Like the drawn curtains and the door that is slightly ajar. I can see feet underneath it. I gesture for Peeta to come closer.  
"Prim is at the door. Spying." I whisper as quietly as possible, apparently she heard me because I can hear the soft swish of her feet against the carpet.  
"Ah ah ah, get back here," I shout.  
Prin returns to the room, her head hung.  
" I'm sorry for spying Katniss, Peeta, will you forgive me?" She pleads meeting my gaze. I look at Peeta and wink.  
"Possibly but it will take a lot of work to rebuild my trust," I say in a light-hearted way.  
"Anything!" She responds immediately.  
"Peeta, I could go for some lunch right about now, what about you?" I ask.  
"I am a bit peckish," he replies with a chuckle. Prim rushes out of the room only to return minutes later with two bowls of lamb stew and rice and a plate of cheese buns. She watches us eat for a while before Rue runs into the too wanting to play. They leave heading towards the toys in the play room. Peeta and I continue to eat in a comfortable silence. By the time we are done, my vision has completely returned and I was feeling much better. Peeta moves our dirty dishes to the floor. I scoot over in the bed patting the space beside me.  
"I miss them," I say, he knows who I'm talking about, my family, his family, every adult figure in my life. He puts his arm around my shoulder giving me a half hug.  
"I know they miss you too," he said squeezing my shoulder.  
"They left me something beautiful though didn't they?" I add.  
"What is that?" He asks his forehead crinkling in question.  
"I have a colony of people, people who need me to survive, that gives me a purpose in life. They left me that. They left me Prim, my sweet little Prim, I don't think life would be the same without her," I say.  
"No, it wouldn't," he shakes his head.  
"They left me one more thing, it's probably one of the best things in my life," I say, smiling up at him.  
"Really?!" Peeta asks excitedly.  
"Yeah! They left me this house!" His smile turns into a frown.  
"I'm just kidding you big goof, it's you that they left me."  
"You really mean that?" He asks grabbing my hand.  
"Of course," I say grinning.  
"Katniss?" He asks his face suddenly serious.  
"What, Doofus face?" I ask giving him a goofy grin.  
"How are you feeling?" I see a glint of fear in his eyes as he looks at my head.  
"Fine. Why?" I say putting my hand on the back of my head, feeling wetness. No way.  
"Because you are bleeding, bad," he says confirming my suspicions. I hear him yell in anguish, he doesn't know why to do. Right before I pass out I hear people flooding through the door and I hear Peeta cry. I never want to hear that sound again, it pained me so much it was in my nightmares, before blackness took over.

* * *

So what did ya guys think? Sweet with a twist at the end. Will Katniss ever get better? Possibly, stay tuned to find out! This chapter is dedicated to maddie4836! I am very glad to know that my writing is appreciated so thanks!  
-Love  
-Kat!:)

Fact- I am going through a Demi Lavoto craze! Fix a Heart! Eeeeaaakkkkk!:)


	18. Chapter 18

I feel the cool breeze brush across my legs, and the tops of my arms.

"Where am I?" I mumble opening my eyes, and sitting up.

I was sitting in the beach, most likely one in Fiji, where I vacationed once. The sand was white and the water was clear. I was wearing black shorts and a bathing suit top that stopped at my belly button. Where did I get this? I never wore two pieces. Oh well.

"Hello!" I shout, "Is anyone out here?"

Suddenly I pop at least 30 feet down the beach to where a group of people is sitting. They looked like a family, that's when I realized they were my family.

Everyone that I thought of as family over the years, that is dead, is here.

I cover my mouth with my hand, holding back a sob of joy.

"Mama, Daddy!" I squeal running to them jumping into their outstretched arms.

"Katniss, my troublemaker," my mother mumbles smoothing my hair down.

"Am I really doing that bad?" I ask half laughing, half sobbing.

"No baby, you're doing amazing!" My dad says hugging me tight.

"Do I get any loving Kat?" Zander asks me.

"Zander! Oh my gosh, I miss you!" I say leaping into his arms.

I hear a couple chuckles from behind me.

"Drew, Leena, is that you guys behind me?" I say, it sounds different though because my voice is muffled by Zander's shirt.

Everyone laughs, not just any laugh, a full on belly laugh. I turn to find Peeta's parents looking at me smiling.

I hug each one of them and then turn so I can see everyone.

"Does this mean I'm dead?" I ask.

The realization of what had just happened in real life, hits me.

I just passed out, Peeta the guy I remember a little bit, but not completely, was devastated. I remember bleeding heavily. That's it.

"No you're not dead, but you are very close." My mother said putting her hands on her hips, and somehow towering over me even though she is shorter.

"Uh, I can explain," I say in one breath scratching the back of my neck.

"Haven't I taught you anything, even though you have a colony to take care of you still. But you need to take care of yourself!" She shouted.

"Peeta should be looking after you," Zander adds.

"How can I remember you guys, but I can't fully remember Peeta?" I ask, staring down at my feet, disappointed in myself for forgetting my best friend.

"It'll all come back to you, in time," Peeta's mother, Leena, said while smiling. She sounded so wise; it made me sad that I didn't get to talk to her like this all the time.

"I miss you guys!" I shout, letting out all my pent up sadness.

"We miss you too, but we have to go now Kat," my father said smile on his face. "We're so proud of you," he added.

I brought tears to my eyes as each one of them hugged me. After our goodbyes, they made me lie down and close my eyes. When I opened them, my family was gone.

I was in a room, everyone was yelling. I heard my name and screams of frustration.

Why can I see my body? Prim is pressing against my chest, and breathing into my mouth, trying to preform CPR. Peeta is squeezing my hand, murmuring for me to come back.

Suddenly I am pulled back into my body and I'm gasping for air.

**Finnick's POV:**

"Annie, love. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

She nodded eagerly, running up to her room to change into appropriate clothes. I can hear Prim in Katniss's room singing, she has been out for weeks. I felt bad for Peeta; he sulked around the house because he blamed himself.

"Finnick, are you ready?" Annie says from beside me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I say taking her in. I can't believe it took what Katniss said to see it, Annie loves me, and I had these feelings for her, I'm not sure what they were but they were slowly becoming stronger. Annie walks ahead of me, her hair swishing back in forth. I couldn't quite put a color on her hair, it was somewhere between red and brown, but it wasn't really auburn; I couldn't put my finger on it. Those eyes could get anything she wanted though, she just had to tear up a bit and that was it. Whatever she wanted was hers. Her eyes were a mix of hazel and green, they were beautiful.

I quickly catch up to her.

"It's so beautiful outside today!" Annie said stretching her arms toward the sky, where she was looking, and spinning around. e almost tripped over a tree root but I caught her.

"Yeah, you are beautiful," I say, it was almost as if I was in a trance I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I slowly moved my face towards hers, hoping to kiss her.

"If I'm interrupting anything, I may bleed to death." A voice says from behind me. I turn to see a boy, leaning against a tree, with blood on his upper thigh.

"Oh my, are you okay? What's your name?" Annie and I say opposite things at the same time.

I offer him a hand, helping him stand.

"The name's Jake. A wild dog basically almost ate my leg. Also, let's skip all the pleasantries and that stuff. Plus do you know a good doctor?" He grimaced. I chuckle and Annie and I begin leading him back to the colony.

**Jake's Pov:**

When everything you love is lost you feel so alone. That's what I felt like when I lost my family and my girlfriend from the virus. But when everything is wrong it turns out right. Somehow or someway. It's like a miracle when I was found by the young couple. Which I know as Finnick & Annie.

"So how did you exactly get in the woods and wounded?" Says Finnick as we continue walk back to their so called "colony".

"Well, let me start from the begin. Once upon a time there was a family. Then everything went wrong. Both of my parents died from the virus. Around that time I was 13. So my brother and I went on the run with the money that my parents gave to use before they died because they wanted to take my brother away. So it was me, my girlfriend Shara, and my brother Jack. About like 7 months ago my girlfriend passed from the virus. I'm immune to the virus so I can't catch it. Any ways like about last week me and my brother were being chased by wild dogs. When we were being chased I was injured by the dog and ended up rolling down the hill. The dogs continued to chase my little brother thought. I been camped out were you found me for the past week." I tell them the whole story.

Just telling someone it makes me depressed. "That's really sad. We actually know two people who both lost their parents too. Plus one of them is immune to the virus too." Says Finnick.

"Oh," I answer back. Just then we make it back to they're safe house and I see it its huge. I definetely am going to be safe here.

**Hey this is JsgDream-writer. Yes I am he character Jake and I helped write Jake's Pov too. I want to thanks Kat for picking me for the character contest.**

**~JsgDream-writer**

**Hey guys, Kat here! First of all I would like to dedicate this chapter to JsgDream-writer my new beta, and the new character Jake!:) Although I picked a character it doesn't mean the contest is over, I loved your entries, please send more and the ones I find most intriguing, might be in the story!:)**

**-Kat**

**-Kat Fact: I have an awesome boyfriend who's name starts with a B! First one to guess his name gets next chapters dedication!:)**


End file.
